Upshot
by angelicfire666
Summary: Generations later, Demetrius Turner finds himself competing with Johnson Sparrow for the title of King of the Pirate Thieves. Now add in a wacky princess and you get a whole lot of trouble.


Disclaimer: I obviously don't own stuff from the movie Pirates Of The Caribbean's, everything else is mine. By the way this story takes places years after the movie, there are some character links but that is it.  
  
I saw it, again and again. A ship of black, soaring as if hell were on swift wings and always, a cloaked figure with a lean white wolf. The fire behind me burning with the retched rage of the damned. Then a piercing scream that haunted me in my sleep and wake, that thundered from above the clouds and come hurdling down upon the people.  
  
I arose, my ears drumming as if the sound had been as real as the children outside the palace walls, laughing and playing their games. I tried to center my breathing, slow my heart beat, until I realized sweat dripping down my chin, dampening my clothes. I sighed relieved that it had only been a dream.  
  
"Princess, I implore you forgiveness for my intrusion but you are to be dressed and ready down stairs in a matter of minutes, to bid your father farewell." instructed Jarred, my guardian and friend.  
  
"Must he leave me here? I do not understand why he, for all the blessed things on this earth, has it in his mind to lock me up here and not permit me to leave as if I were some common criminal! Does he not trust his only daughter?" I asked, annoyed at being rejected yet again to venture with him in his new exploration.  
  
"Perhaps it is because you are his only daughter that he feels you must be well protected and this is the only place that will surely be well protected enough for the likes of your father." he explained as I pulled back my bed sheets and ran towards my closet.  
  
"Yes well, I am not some porcelain doll waiting to be broken, I am a maiden." I responded almost immediately walking towards my closet.  
  
"You are no mere maiden. You are a Princess." he regarded turning so that I might change.  
  
"And so I shall be treated accordingly." I reasoned as I saw him shake his head. I walked into the closet.  
  
"Occasion?" asked the small room.  
  
"My father's departure." I answered.  
  
"Ah, Princess Clara, I have just the thing." answered the room as a dress appeared at the back of the entrance door. It was a beautifully light shade of blue, the one that can only be seen between cloud and sky, with intricately woven white scarves dangling from every which way. I sighed. It was indeed beautiful but it would surely be a hassle to wear and keep on for the rest of the day.  
  
I lifted my arms as machine hands extended from the ceiling of the closet and slipped the dress over my head.  
  
"Thank you, closet." I said as I head out and the door slid open.  
  
"You look beautiful Princess." Jarred insured me as I looked down at myself.  
  
"Thank you Jarred." I answered before walking over to the beacon.  
  
"The main room please." I said as a bright blue light engulfed Jarred and I. I opened my eyes to find myself in the correct destination.  
  
"Clara, come to wish your father good-bye?" asked the elderly man that stood before me. He was getting old and had no longer need to go on these expeditions. His white hair still had a tint of gray and his cleared blue eyes paled more every day. His form was becoming round, rather than the build he used to possess and his white mustache had grow to a beard.  
  
"Actually, I have come to wish my father's permission to allow me to accompany him on a recent expedition." I answered as his welcoming smile was quickly replaced into a frown.  
  
"No." he answered sternly.  
  
"Why? Why is it that you will not allow me to accompany you? Do you not want the company of your only daughter? Do you not trust that I can go through this seldom journey?" I demanded of him in front of his entire regiment.  
  
"Clara, it is because you are my only daughter that I must keep you safe. I have tried for years to keep you away from all that is harmful and now you want to venture out into it? After you mother's death, my life's work has been to acquire more technology so that I may keep you safe. You are fifteen, almost of marrying age and you are to be queen in a few years, please just stay here, where I can assure your safety." father pleaded, genuinely concerned but, I myself was too stubborn.  
  
"No! I don't want to be saved father. I want an adventure and I want it while I'm still untied and young enough to have it." I reasoned as I stomped my foot, trying to prove my impatience.  
  
"Clara, this is not the behavior of a Princess." he responded, an edge to his tone.  
  
"Neither did I ask to be one." I countered, my voice rising to match his.  
  
"Jarred I have said good-bye to my daughter, please take her back to her rooms." my father said harshly, turning his back on me. I glared openly at his retreating figure, something very un-princess like indeed.  
  
"I can't stand that man!" I screamed from the library.  
  
"Princess it is your father you are speaking of." Jarred warned.  
  
"And it is my father that I can't stand!" I yelled at him steam almost escaping my ears.  
  
"Surely you are just angered." he reassured himself.  
  
"He doesn't believe I can do it! He doesn't believe I am capable of such a journey, and what a journey it is! Traveling easy roads bidding a nice hello to all of his people. What danger could there possibly be Jarred?" I asked looking out the palace windows, wishing to be free. It was decided I was going to leave this jail cell, it was my destiny to leave. But when would I be able to do that? Jarred was by my side always and he would not leave unless I was asleep.  
  
There! That was when I would plan my huge escape from the confinements of a sheltered in life. I was leaving and there would be no one to stop me. I would go to bed just like any other day and wake up before dawn and leave. It was brilliant. It would work, unless something went wrong and with luck such as mine, something went wrong.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked a whispering voice.  
  
"To, um, get a drink of water." I answered before thinking.  
  
"Clara, that used to work on my when I was seven, not seventeen." answered Jarred.  
  
"Fine, if you must know, I'm going to take one of father's ships and meet him." I answered simply.  
  
"You'll do no such thing!" he whispered back fiercely.  
  
"Listen Jarred, you better than anyone else should know that I am a spoiled brat and, I will get what I want so you can either come along or, stay here. It's your choice really." I answered as he thought this over.  
  
"Clara, I do not get enough for watching over you." he complained as he followed me out of the main hall.  
  
"And I shall make sure my father recognizes that." I answered as I stopped dead in my tracks.  
  
"Jarred, how will we get past them?" I asked in panic.  
  
"Leave that to me." he said as he walked over to them confidently.  
  
"Sir Jarred." both of the men saluted.  
  
"Yes, the Princess' quarters must be guarded. I am afraid she might try something. Watch over her room. Make sure no one comes out." Jarred commanded as they bowed their heads and went in the direction of my room.  
  
"Jarred, I salute you." I said humorously.  
  
"Let's just get out of here." he commanded as I nodded and leaded the way to my fathers ship stations.  
  
"Wow! Look at all these ships. They are so beautiful!" I said in awe.  
  
"Keep your voice down Clara, someone might hear." he whispered. I nodded and obeyed his command.  
  
"There. The Inquisitor II. The fastest ship we have. If we are to catch your father, this is to be the fastest way." he replied as I looked over it.  
  
"It's so beautiful. I love it!" I said a smile on my face. It was blue, the same blue as my dress, a good sign, surely.  
  
"It has six pm boosters, three lasers, two cannons, one rifle, two missiles, and a grappling hook. It's the best offensive ship your father has." he answered.  
  
"I have no idea what you just said, but I sounds perfect to me. Come, lets go." I said as we both made our way inside the ship.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_  
  
"Come now Demetri, you need more sense in ya, that's for bloody sure. Stealin' a royal vessel." said One eyed Pete.  
  
"What's the fun of bein' a pirate thief if you can't think big?" I asked a smirk in my face. I slowed the ship as we entered the royal ship station. It'd been smooth sailing there.  
  
"Come now Demetri, we can still turn back mate. You're makin' a blunderin' mistake." Pete said.  
  
"Pete, shut up and take orders from the Captain will ya?" I asked, annoying at his blabberin'.  
  
"Well if you weren't Carson Turner's son, I'd have---------------" he said as I interrupted him.  
  
"Thrown me in a black hole. Yeah, yeah, I know." I said as I cut the engine.  
  
"You're lucky you have pirate ancestry you know. Will Turner wasn't just any pirate." Pete continued.  
  
"Pete, I don't know why ye think you gotta preach this to me all the time 'cause I ain't listenin' mate. Let it go." I suggested as I turned back to the crew.  
  
"Alright! Let's get the Inquisitor II!" I yelled as we all scurried into the ship.  
  
"Six pm boosters, three lasers, two cannons, one rifle, two missiles, and a grappling hook, not bad." said Gibbs, my tech expert.  
  
"Great now to get it out of here." I said as we made away with smooth sailings.  
  
"That was easy, too easy!" I said suspiciously. I shook my head. What was I worryin' about? I'd made it hadn't I? Who cares if it was an easy steal?  
  
"Let go of me you brute!" I heard someone yell from inside the ship's cargo hold.  
  
"Don't touch her." another voice followed.  
  
"Look what we got here Captain, tow-aways." Pete said bringing them over.  
  
"Damn, why didn't we check this crap before?!" I asked myself.  
  
"I'm warning you, you better let me go!" yelled the girl as she tried to free herself.  
  
"Clara stop!" said the male. Clara, huh? She didn't look half bad. She had light brown hair and pale blue eyes that at the moment gave an icy glare. Her lips were red and her figure--------okay. Her dress was costly as was the male's. We hadn't had a woman on ship since, ever. Suddenly an idea formed.  
  
"Clara, other fella, I'm Captain Demetrius Turner and welcome to my new ship the Inquisitor II." I said with a smirk.  
  
Hope ya liked it! 


End file.
